1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include posted message providing systems, apparatuses, methods, and programs that provide messages posted on a computer network.
2. Related Art
In recent years, systems have been provided which allow the user to post messages on a computer network via a terminal and to view messages posted by other users. Examples of such systems include a blog, a social network service (SNS), Twitter®, and a chat (hereinafter collectively referred to as the “SNS etc.”). Such posted messages include many posted messages stating traffic information such as information about traffic jams and road closures.
The SNS etc. is advantageous in that the user can quickly obtain the latest information. However, since the SNS etc. contains a huge amount of information, it is difficult to extract only the information required by the user viewing the posted messages. Thus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-65535 (JP 2006-65535 A) (pages 10 to 12, FIGS. 8 and 10) proposes an art in which location information representing the location of a poster at the time the poster posted a message is associated with the message posted by the user, and the message posted by the user and the location information are stored in a server. In this technique, the user viewing posted messages is provided with the posted message as well as the location information representing the location of the poster who posted the message.